Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 1: Gifted
by October Falls 31
Summary: In this chapter the main character is introduced. An unknowingly supernaturally gifted 18 year old punky, combat-boot-wearing girl who lost her father in the Iraqi war moves to a new school. How will her first day go?


The alarm clock blared through the tranquil silence of my bedroom. I frown as my palm slams down on the snooze button. It was Friday after all and who wants to go to school on a Friday when your failing Algebra? It's bad enough having it first period when your brain wants to dive back under your pillow. Instead of closing my eyes, I stare at the time watching it for ten minutes, not a care in the world. I sit up and throw my blankets off, feeling the chilled air suck what warmth I had away from me in a second leaving me shivering as I made my way to the restroom.

The water brings a quiet piece of mind as I do what every normal kid in the world does. When I turn off the tap it felt like turning off my mind for a moment. I snap out of it and put on my usual black shirt denim skinny's and combat boots. My dads black and white flannel always goes with me ever since he was killed in the war. People think I'm weird because every day I wear it with my same clothes. I just don't feel like anything else.

"Luna! Breakfast is ready! Don't want to start your first day on an empty stomach!" Mom calls out from downstairs.

"Okay mom be down in a minute!" I call back as my hands work at my hair; my eyes closed as I tie it into a quick ponytail not wanting to mess with it.

"Ugh, Pigs will fly the day that you wear something than that depressing black color, don't you care what people think about you?" Mom nagged as she made my breakfast plate.

"Good Morning to you too, and Yes I will the day dad comes back," I say as mom sits my plate down in silence a look on her face that she knew not to press the topic.

"So are you excited about your first day? New school, new kids I'm just saying don't you think you should change up your wardrobe more since your a sophomore now? You should be dressing like a lady and not like your about to go to a Grunge festival."

I eat my breakfast then sit my fork down taking a drink of water as I listen to my mom and how she wants me to be like a colorful Pollyanna. A sigh escapes my mouth as I place my elbows upon the table, my head low as if I had it with the conversation."

"Do you ever hear me nagging you about your pink skirts and tight business suits or how you smell like the mix between old ladies and baby powder? I get it, you want me to dress like I'm skipping down rainbows and running through fields of cotton candy but guess what, you have to feel beautiful in order to look it. You have your nice job as the head of the school board and lots of money, how could you ever feel like me?" I say with an edge to my voice as I grab my bag and go out to the bus stop not bothering to say bye.

I stand cross armed as the bus slows to a stop, the air breaks signaling the stop as the door opened to this middle aged woman who looked like she hadn't had a bad day in her life sat in the drivers seat.

"Morning hun! Your new aren't ya? I'll let ya ride this time but you need to fill one of these out so I can get ya on my list."

I look up at her with a look of uncertainty just as she gestures for me to get on. I get on and know right away that this is going to be a long year. Every seat all the way to the back had at least one person sitting in it. Looks of disdain, disapproval and just about every look besides a good one was shot my way as I walked further to the back of the bus.

"You can sit with me," I turn to the sweet small girly voice who moved her purse and backpack with a smile.

"Thanks" I say quietly putting my backpack on my lap as I look the girls direction.

"You look new, what's your name? I'm Katelyn but people call me Kate."

"Luna, Luna Statera," I say with a half smile.

"What a odd name for someone this day and age,"

"Yeah, it's crazy story. Mom told me upon my delivery a woman's voice told her to name me Luna so she did," I say dryly laughing.

"How interesting, hmm, well, what classes have you signed up for? I heard we have a wacky Chemistry teacher this year but we always have odd things happen at school." Kate says shrugging her shoulders and looking out the window as the bus crossed a bridge that showed the beach. The Beach. For a minute I thought I could feel the water crashing on the shoreline.

"Hey, yoo hoo," Kate chuckled as she made a waving motion with her hands as to get my attention. Apparently I looked spaced out.

"Wow, you looked like you weren't here for a minute," she said looking worried but her tone curious; her grey eyes looking at me curiously. Curiously or worried? That was the question.

"Ha, Sorry, I love the ocean. Water really helps me unwind."

Kate smiled admirably, and this was when I noticed her perfect white smile. I swear you would think Kate would be popular but while walking through the halls while she toured the school with me, all I got was death stares from people. The student bodies attire was just nauseating. The colors were giving me a headache. So much pinks and blue and yellows. The goths who I usually fit in with didn't like me because I didn't have a facial piercing or any piercing for that matter. Earrings were hosts for bacteria in my opinion so I never cared for them. Name brands generalized everyone and limited eccentricity. That was one of the things I observed about Kate; she wore a unique indie European chic style with Indian moccasins. Though she was so different than I, I appreciate her unique personality.

The bell rung to go to last period and I got my notebook and things making my way out into the hallway crowd. I hate crowds, they invade your aura, disrespect your self comfort and act like they don't need to go anywhere. A group of girls stop to chat right in front of me and I just about lose it as I shove my way past them; hearing audible scoffs as they are caught off guard, but really, move it you have a class to go to. I take a deep breath as I round the corner and ajolted into a preppy brunette girl, causing both of us to collide and collapse onto the floor. My things go everywhere, she just loses grip of her pink Valentino purse and scoffs as she gets up.

"Watch where your going b- oh wait your the new girl, hahahahaha" she laughs so fake I want to vomit and I cannot stand fakes. I get up and grab my things in a organized mess, standing up quickly I look at Miss prissy and say,"I was walking around the corner, it was an accident," an edge to my voice as my eyes narrowed. I really hate ditsy personality types..The girl pretended to dust invisible dust off her mini skirt.

"Accidents don't happen at Bayview High, and I advise you to know who your superiors are around here. I'm Karina-"

She was cut off when I infuriatingly disrupt her,"I don't give a damn what you think you shallow minded golden spoon prat! I'm here to get an education not worship someone who ten years from now will be loathing in her own tears because her marriage fails due to your lack of the brain capacity to see you were the one who burned your bridge in the beginning."

The hallway went dead silent and it wasn't because it was empty. Everyone was listening. My eyes felt icy as a razor blade of steel as I looked right into hers.

"I don't take anything from nobody, not you, or you," I point at various members of the group then return my death gaze at Karina.

Karina lets out a sinister laugh,"Meet me at the beach, Dusk tonight." and turns around and walks away chuckling like she had just watched her favorite one act play. I roll my eyes as my jaw clenched as I did the same. What I was worried about was why the beach and why at dusk. I just felt unsettled about it..but I won't back down from this fight.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks as I exit the door.

"Just to the beach, wanting to see the water, you know how I am."

"Okay, be careful! Have fun!"

The ocean is literally down my road so it's like a five minute walk. I have to admit it it feels weird going to the beach in combat boots, even I felt mismatched. I eye the shoreline and spot a jacked up beach rover with light on top with music blaring.

"Way to be considerate for the fish," I talked out loud as I walked up to the truck from a football field away. I really was confused when I seen everyone around a fire dressed in beach attire, Karina wearing a bright neon pink bikini.

"Oh hey, um, haha, where's your bikini? This IS a beach you know?" the edge of sarcasm in her voice made me grind my teeth.

"I thought I came here for a different reason, but that doesn't matter now does it?" I say grabbing a drink from the cooler and opening it.

"Now your just being plain rude. Girls, Get her."

I have a moment to react before three girls jumped on me then grabbed my arms and legs. I began screaming as loud as I could thrashing around but it was no use. The girls bound my arms and stood me before Karina; pulling my ponytail back.

"Go on scream, let the waves drown them out," she said with a dark tone to her voice.

"I'll show YOU what those waves can do," I say with my teeth gritted.

A quick blow to my face knocks my vision off as I taste blood in my mouth. Another two punches followed by a kick to the gut sent me to my knees and coughing hard; mucus flying out of my mouth as my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull.

"Oh yeah?" she says as there was a pause, nothing but the shoreline crashing once past.

"Let her go, show me," Karina said chuckling as she took a step back.

At that moment the clouds along the beach began to darken to what seemed to be a little faster than the average storm and rain ensued.

"What the-?" Karina said as she looked up at the sky as the growing storm.

I want to examine my throbbing face and get to the nearest hospital due to the fear of internal bleeding but instead I stand as the girls go to walk away having to choose between to get in the truck and leave or stay and watch what happens. Safety or entertainment.

I breathe in deeply, my throbbing eyes closed as I feel the energy within the storm. Feeling like home. Like I can breathe and be free. Where I can choose to destroy or nourish. The rain becomes so heavy its coming down in sheets and the winds are picking up to near 60 mph. I open my eyes to Karina who is still standing her ground as she screams at me. I don't know what she saw but I was bent on hurting her back and giving her a few scars she can't remove with fancy surgery.

Lightning struck a telephone pole causing a car alarm to go off. Debris took to the air as it began taking out various windows in buildings, littering the streets with shards of glass.

"You shouldn't have done that Karina," I say almost too solemnly. Near emotionless as I hold out my hands upwards and inhale. Suddenly the storm stops, everything, even the rain drops falling stops. The winds ceased and the only thing that could be heard was Karina's voice.

"Who the Hell are you?"

In a second along with the movement and guiding of my hand, the clouds from the storm and all the water drops in the air froze to ice spikes and were gunning for the oblivious Karina.

The sound of a scream emanated from the silence of the storm as the full moon rose high in the sky, sparkling on the water's surface.

The ice tore up Karina's perfect face, leaving various cuts and gashes even along her breast line sparring where her bikini covered her precious skin.

"HELP!" she screams but her friends have all left her all alone on the beach.

"Oh I'm sure the waves will drown you out." I say as she continues wailing in pain her sand covered hands covering her face and potentially infecting the cuts and gashes. My fists unclench as I walk up to her as she begins to cry, her hands wanting to cover her face but fearful of infection. Karina was losing a generous amount of blood and the toll was apparent as her eyes took on this dreamy state.

"Who are you?" she asked as she was about to delve into unconsciousness

"Luna Statera" I say flatly as I stand over her. That's when I feel the blunt end of a night stick hit the back of my skull.


End file.
